1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a computer and a control method for outputting a sound and a message in order to indicate a state of the computer even though a sound driver is not installed in the system.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system's main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together. A computer system can be a desktop computer, a personal computer, a portable computer such as a notebook computer or palm-sized computer, or other type of computer.
One example of non-volatile memory is read only memory (ROM). Information stored in non-volatile memory can remain unchanged even when there is a power failure. The information stored in non-volatile memory will stay there until it is changed. Read only memory is used to store important information such as instructions for the central processing unit. There are different types of read only memory including electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) chip and flash-read-only-memory (flash-ROM). The flash-ROM can also be referred to as flash memory.
Computer systems include a basic input output system (BIOS) which is an especially important program stored in read only memory. The basic input output system tests a computer every time the computer is powered on. The basic input output system can allocate a computer system's resources automatically, making adjustments needed to accommodate new hardware. Also, the basic input output system governs how system board components interact.
When the computer system is powered on, the basic input output system immediately takes control of the computer system and its components. The first duty of the basic input output system is to perform a series of diagnostic routines called the power on self test (POST) routine, which ensures that every part of the computer system's hardware is functioning properly.
We have found that it can be inconvenient for a user to not receive a sound signal when the computer is being booted initially, when the computer is being powered off, and when the computer is being released from a power saving mode, even though a sound driver is not installed in the computer system.
We believe that it would be desirable for a sound signal to be output from the computer when the computer is being booted initially, when the computer is being powered off, when the computer is being released from a power saving mode, even though a sound driver is not installed in the computer system.